


Кто бы мог подумать, что они все так думали

by Astarot, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Family, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarot/pseuds/Astarot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: — Когда вы с Дереком уже перестанете притворяться?





	Кто бы мог подумать, что они все так думали

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

　　Стайлз и Дерек _не скрывались._ Они держались за руки, обнимались, часто касались друг друга и много времени проводили вместе. Они ходили на свидания – в кинотеатре их выгнали за поцелуи на заднем ряду, в городском парке они кормили плавающих в пруду уток, устраивали пикники в заповеднике. Если кому-то нужен был Стайлз, то найти его всегда можно было рядом с Дереком и наоборот. Хейл так часто оставался на ночь в доме шерифа, что для него даже освободили полочку в шкафу Стайлза, а в ванной появилась новая зубная щетка. Стайлз почти постоянно носил вещи Дерека, будто у него своей одежды не было. От них пахло друг другом. Дерек улыбался Стайлзу – его шуткам, неловкости и говорливости. Иногда, когда Хейл был вынужден оголить торс, на его спине можно было увидеть красные полосы и царапины, которые удивительным образом не исцелялись долгое время. У Стайлза засосы покрывали всю шею, плавно спускались к ключицам и плечам, а на бедрах, в те редкие дни, когда Стилински был одет в свои вещи, можно было увидеть синяки – футболки и худи Дерека были слишком длинные, чтобы Стайлз мог случайно задрать их настолько высоко. 

　　Они _не скрывались._ Стайлз сказал Скотту, что встречается с Дереком примерно… минуты через три, после того, как сам об этом узнал. Лидия помогала ему выбрать наряд для первого свидания. Стая буквально _вылизала_ логово, облегчая Хейлу задачу и позволяя ему сосредоточиться на приготовлении ужина. Шериф пригласил Дерека на субботнее барбекю, где вел себя как заботливый, строгий отец. Мелисса помогла им с контрацептивами, потому что в Бикон Хиллз презервативы нужного размера внезапно _закончились_. Питер пару раз заставал их в _компрометирующих_ ситуациях: он видел, как его племянник беззастенчиво лапал своего бойфренда, пока тот возился с кофемашиной; видел, как Стайлз выходил из ванной в одном полотенце, а Дерек продолжал плескаться; видел, как они спят, навалившись друг на друга, пока на экране ноутбука медленно идут титры. 

　　Они _не скрывались._ Так что Стайлз не понимает, как вышло так, что на семейном вечере, в переполненной комнате прозвучало… это: 

　　— Когда вы с Дереком уже перестанете притворяться? 

　　Он даже не понял, кто это произнес. Можно было подумать на Скотта, но тот стоял с широко раскрытыми глазами и выражением шока на бледном лице. Гомон в комнате мгновенно стих. 

　　Стайлз и Дерек будто оказались на арене, окруженные зрителями. Внимание всех присутствующих вмиг стало полностью обращено на них. Хейл напрягся так, что сидеть на его коленях стало неудобно. 

　　— Эм… что? 

　　Малия неловко повертела в пальцах низкий стакан для эгг-нога, заполненный лишь наполовину, чувствуя себя неловко от того, что из-за озвученного ею вопроса, всеобщее внимание теперь было поделено между нею и сконфуженной и дезориентированной парой. 

　　— Ну, это было забавно первый месяц, — пояснила она, расправляя плечи и выпрямляя спину, как всегда делала, когда была смущена, — вы были такие ванильные, сами не свои. Мы даже поверили вам. Но уже полгода прошло, розыгрыш затянулся. 

　　Стайлз молча пялился на нее, глупо моргая. Тишина и ждущие взгляды стаи, шерифа и Мелиссы красноречиво ознаменовали их солидарность с произнесенными словами. 

　　Дерек нахмурился и поджал губы. Обиженное лицо. Беты непонимающе переглянулись. Он покрепче обнял сидящего на его коленях Стайлза, притягивая того ближе к себе. 

　　— Вы, что, правда считаете, что мы… притворяемся? — последнее слово Стайлз выплюнул, произнеся его через силу, словно оно нанесло ему личное оскорбление. 

　　— Да, сын, — спокойно подтвердил шериф, — мы все знаем, что вы не встречаетесь, Скотт давно все рассказал. Наблюдать за вами было даже приятно, но любая шутка должна заканчиваться. 

　　— Вы так убедительно играли, — поддакнул Питер. 

　　Стайлз аж задохнулся от возмущения. Он сидел и хлопал ртом, не в силах справиться со справедливым негодованием, просто захлестнувшим его, чувствуя, как горят от гнева щеки. Дерек взял его за руку и переплел их пальцы, выражая свою поддержку. 

　　— Что именно сказал Скотт? — спросил Хейл. 

　　МакКолл вздрогнул, когда Стайлз метнул на него гневный взгляд. По десятибалльной шкале личных проблем Скотта, этот взгляд обещал минимум восемь. Но, возможно, и все одиннадцать. 

　　— Что такого убедительного он мог сказать, что вы, — Дерек тяжело посмотрел на своих бет, — перестали доверять своим чувствам, а вы, — теперь он смотрел на Джона с Мелиссой, — поверили в наше притворство, а не в свой опыт? 

　　Скотт прочистил горло: 

　　— Ну я… 

　　— Это был риторический вопрос. 

　　Эрика и Айзек выглядели пристыженными. По лицу Бойда мало что можно было прочитать, но судя по его бегающему взгляду, он тоже чувствовал себя глупо. Малия откровенно принюхивалась. Одна Лидия продолжала совершенно невозмутимо смотреть на разворачивающийся перед ней спектакль. 

　　— Надо брать меньше ночных смен, — прервал тишину Джон, — я, признаться, думал, что вы просто дружите. 

　　— Горизонтально, — вставил Питер. Мелисса шлепнула его по руке. 

　　Стайлз закатил глаза. Взрослые люди, называется. 

　　— Лисенок, — позвал его Дерек. 

　　— Да, волче? 

　　Хейл держал паузу. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и оба не могли сдержать улыбок. 

　　— Ты выйдешь за меня? Это будет весомым подтверждением наших отношений. 

　　Стайлз расплылся в широченной улыбке, обнимая Дерека за шею.   
　　   
　　— Конечно. Только ради подтверждения, — сказал он и коротко поцеловал Хейла. 

　　А затем слез с его колен и потащил к выходу. 

　　— Куда это вы? — спросил отошедший от минутного шока Джон. 

　　В дверном проходе появилась голова Стайлза. Его глаза сияли, и он весь словно светился изнутри. 

　　— В Лос-Анджелес, — подмигнул он отцу, — выходить замуж. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
